ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
For the Sake of the Kids
Kimberly Jordan: As your master, I just want to make sure that everybody can only use good words when communicating with each other. Vocaloids, UTAUs, Alter/Egos, CeVIOs, Voiceroids and V Synths, for the sake of the kids in the whole world, allow me to tell those who use you for cursing profanity to stop until they relent. No kid at any age in an upcoming generation likes profane words nobody should use at all. My God doesn't like profanity in His presence. Hatsune Miku: I believe you're right, Kimberly, I can find real kids and do what's nice for them. Besides, they like nice things that are very suitable, that's what I'll tell my mom. Vocaloids, what do you think? Rin Kagamine: My cuteness always keeps me nice, doesn't it, Len? Len Kagamine: Yep, I feel the same inside me. Megurine Luka: Cross my heart for the youthful in the entire world, only good words, I promise. Gumi Megpoid: Kimberly, I'm very sorry for the forbidden words. It's just that those different people made me say them. MEIKO: Who would've made all the bad words in the first place? I can't stand their dirty attitudes. KAITO: Neither can I. Sometimes, I burst out saying some of the same things. Gakupo Camui: For about 10 years, I even trained myself to be a good samurai and a good samurai intends to say only good words, right? My journey is just beginning. Ruby: Some Americans like me just do things without ever thinking first, and I know as another American, you don't like that, Kimberly. SeeU: This American Cutie has a special disability called autism and I suppose we can all treat her nice with only good words, because it's what she likes in her lifetime. MAIKA: Yes, I agree. With so many kids in their places around the world, we are meant to be nice for them. Can't let those use us for profanity again. Tianyi Luo: It is against the Chinese wisdom to use profanity for I have been remembering all my country's wise people saying that only good words can bring in peace. LOLA: Did I hear someone say autism? That reminds me that my lovely other half Leon and I just found out when we were doing normal dates in some places people wish to see. LEON: Hardly any doubt, I guess anyone has a little difficulty keeping control of their feelings like frustration. Prima: Now that's one example. My husband Tonio and I are both opera singers and Kimberly has figured out that opera is about feelings. I prefer the ones that have happy endings, don't you, Tonio? Tonio: Indeed, Prima, and I assume happy endings are much better than tragic ones. Voice cast Manual voices *Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ) as herself *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Misha Bird as Ruby *Jody Martin as Sweet ANN *Dahee Kim as SeeU Voicebanks for Talkloid * V4 MAIKA * V1 LOLA Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:Kimberly Jordan shows Category:MMD productions Category:Talkloid ideas